A TURN of Events
by timetotype
Summary: Beatrice Washington had always been wise beyond her years and wise beyond what people would think at the time for her gender. Her story of loss leads her to become closer to some of her prominent family members and make connections that toss her into the heart of a war fought primarily by men. It is here she is surrounded by people who shape her just like shaping the new nation.
1. Chapter 1

**_June 1764 Setauket, Long Island_**

 _"Jonathan! Wait for me!" I yelled from the edge of the path in the woods._

 _There was no response meaning he was probably far ahead even though I had asked him to wait for me to go play in the woods. My brother didn't like the nuisance of his little sister wanting to play with him because hanging out in the woods was only for boys. Although I was 10, only one year younger than him and made sure to keep up with whether it was in studies or running around town. My father was making me take etiquette lessons ever since my mother passed away 3 springs ago and John hadn't waited for it to be over._

 _"Jonathan, I know you're here!" I called out looking through the trees for any sign of my brother and his friends. I heard something large rustle in the trees and I clutched the book I had brought with me tighter to my chest._

 _I heard muffled voices over running water from ahead. As I approached the river I saw my brother and his friends climbing trees hanging over the water. The first friend to notice me was Ben who offered me a friendly smile before it was cut off by my brother's protesting._

 _"Abraham grab this bran- Beatrice what are you doing here? Go home, we are tree climbing! There's no way you can do it with your dress!" he said to me, clearly annoyed._

 _"Yeah Bea this is no place fer a lady" said Caleb mischievously using my nickname._

 _"It's nonsense, I've climbed plenty of trees besides I'm not the one who doesn't know-" but I was cut off before I could attempt to embarrass him._

 _"Go home Beatrice." he tried to say sternly but I knew better than to take him seriously._

 _"Nope. I'm coming up." I said starting to gather my skirts._

 _"It's really okay John" said Ben kindly as him and Abraham tried to reason with him. However, he was not happy and threw his arms up to protest. Just then his balance gave way as he went tumbling into the water._

 _"Jonathan! He doesn't know how to swim!" I yelled up to the boys, rushing to the edge of the water._

 _"We're coming!" they yelled as they tried to climb down the tree but it was no quick feat to overcome. I realized I had to act now. I took a deep breath as I rushed into the water. I quickly felt the current rush against my body as I tried to steady myself. My brother was being whisked down stream rather quickly as I tore after him. I could feel my many skirts begin to weigh me down as they absorbed water but I stayed afloat._

 _"John! Grab my arm!" I called to him. His fear stricken eyes met mine as he grabbed my hand. I was able to steady us both on a log in the middle of the stream. I too was nervous but I tried to stay calm._

 _"Okay Jonathan, I can get us to the bank but I need you to kick your legs too." I told him as he nodded in response. We began to move from the log but he quickly grabbed it as soon as he let go._

 _"I can't Bea!" He said panicked._

 _"Yes you can! If I can you can!" I told him more firmly this time. He grabbed my shoulder and I found it slightly more difficult to moves us both through the water but I sighed a breath of relief as I felt the rocky ground come up under us. Caleb, Abraham, and Ben were there to meet us to help pulls us out of the water. I coughed as I could feel my muscles become heavier on land._

 _"Gave us a good scare now?" said Caleb looking to both of us as Ben helped me up on to my feet._

 _"Thank you Bea." said Jonathan sincerely._

 _"I'll tell you what John, your sister here is no typical lady." said Caleb grinning as we all shared a laugh. I took such statement as a compliment._

* * *

 ** _October 1776 , Virginia_**

I looked out the window to see the sun shining through the trees scattered across the estate. I thought back to my Long Island home that I hasn't seen in 10 years. While I was still young my father packed up what was left of my family to move to New Jersey. It was there I learned about politics and philosophers through various tutors and visits from some of my fathers more robust friends. It seemed a quiet life away from the turbulence that was growing in the colonies. However it became impossible to stay neutral on any matters as neighbors turned on each other. Fighting began over a year ago, or at least that's when my brother and father went to fight under my uncle's leadership. Suddenly my life was uprooted yet again and I was to stay with my aunt because a woman living on her own at an age of courting was highly improper.

"Beatrice!" a voice called outside the door. It was my Aunt Martha.

"Come in" I called setting my book down. She made her way into my room sitting down on my bed. My back was to her as my chair faced the window.

"Your brother wrote to you. He's in Connecticut right now but he should be able to attend the November ball." My aunt exclaimed. A ball. That's right. In the midst of all this chaos of a war going on I was expected to think about parties. Men were dying for our freedom and independence and of course I found little solace in what I heard in letters from my brother and uncle. My father who was a stubborn man, unfortunately didn't make it through last winter, no bullet could kill him but sickness was another matter. He was a fair man who I missed dearly but the older I got the more discourse there was between us. He wanted me to live the life of a proper woman.

"Oh good, thank you." I said smiling thinly and accepting the letter.

"Yes and I was planning to visit your uncle in the winter to help him but he has also requested your presence as well on this visit. He misses his favorite niece dearly." at this I genuinely smiled. My Uncle George had always encouraged me to learn as much as could, preaching knowledge for both men and women. The famous General George Washington to most but someone who always acknowledged my talents, to me.

"And Beatrice dear, this ball will be a good chance to meet suitors, eligible soldiers who -"

"Who would never pay attention to me if my last name wasn't Washington. Aunt Martha I want to be happy and fall in love as much as the next lady but I know where I stand. No man is worth compromising my mind, and you'll find men much prefer a subordinate wife." I shot back to my aunt knowing as well as her I would only be considered an "eligible bachelorette" for a short period of time. Maybe it was naïve of me wanting to marry for love but I didn't intend on being unhappy the rest of my life.

"And now that your uncle and I have began to watch over you, we want nothing more than to see you happy but you must keep an open mind. Although, I know yours is more open than most. Now dinner will ready soon I suggest you get out of this house for a bit." She said giving me an endearing smile before turning on her heels and leaving.

I took my aunts advice which seldom went unused and gathered my brother's letter before heading out to find a bench outside. The autumn weather was rather welcoming but when a breeze blew, warnings of winter were present. I opened up my brothers letter expecting to hear much of the same details I received in every letter.

 _Dear Bea,_

 _I wasn't planning on writing you but Uncle George said he wanted to discuss something with you without alarming Aunt Martha, anyways here it is. I hope you are well and I know you're probably eating much better food than I am right now._

I paused at my brother's odd message and pulled out the second piece of paper enclosed in the letter.

 ** _Dear Beatrice,_**

 ** _Your aunt tells me of your eagerness to help with social preparations however I thought wiser to this and suspected much reluctance from someone who struggles to keep her opinion quiet but still wishes to please people. My dear niece you cannot please everyone. After my brother passed your aunt and I promised to take great care of you but I more than anyone can understand the restrictions he placed on you. While seeking a woman's intellectual input on a matter may be quite the opposite of casual, I guarantee nothing about war or this task is casual. Since you are a smart, capable woman I of course expect you to make this decision to help me on your own terms. I understand I sound rather cryptic but you must understand the dangers of presenting information in a letter. I look forward to discussing more with you when you visit next. No need to respond, I'll see you soon enough._**

 ** _Your favorite uncle._**

 ** _George W._**

I hardly knew what to think. My "intellectual input" ? I knew my uncle valued my beliefs but I hadn't the slightest clue as to what he meant? What role could I play in this war?

* * *

 **Hey guys really wanted to right a story like this so I decided to give it a shot, I know it's not 100% accurate but I love history so why not. I really hope you guys like and it and know that feedback means the world to me! I love talking about the show so I like hearing your guys thoughts, thanks for reading!**

 **Disclamier: I do not own an of the plot lines potrayed by the show ( I mean obviously I don't own the historical figures either lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**November 18th 1776, Outskirts of New Jersey**_

The air smelled decadent. The pleasant aroma of baked goods and fresh food twirled and danced it way throw the house, even to the upper level. While food might have been on the forefront of my mind for the evening I knew it would hardly be the focus. I smoothed out as my creases in my dress best as I could, not wanting to look like a crumpled napkin. My dress was a deep blue and while it might be plain in comparison to some of the guests tonight it was by far my favorite. I didn't own highly expensive gowns or extremely restrictive corsets because they were not apart of the world I grew up in. I grew up in a farming village and while it had been years since I had been there I never knew more than a modest life. My aunt had come from money and her only daughter had passed away early in my life so she saw these parties and balls as opportunities to try and support me because I was now in her care.

"Miss Beatrice the guests will be arriving soon! Your aunt's requesting you." called a servant of the home owner.

"Thank you, I'll be right down." I looked squarely in the mirror. I was not familiar with the family who owned the house but my aunt was well acquainted with them but the foreignness of it all made me even more nervous. It was my first ball after all. I took one last look in mirror at my hair that was rarely down before making my exit.

"Oh dear you look wonderful! You'll definitely catch the attention of a handsome solider." my aunt remarked upon seeing me.

"Aunt Martha!" I exclaimed. I knew a suitor was very important but I was more curious as to what my uncle could have to discuss with me. While my uncles attendance to the ball tonight was questionable my aunt and I would be visiting his headquarters soon all the same.

The trickle of guests slowly turned into a steady flow, some prim and proper others the common solider. I had already spotted a rather secluded area of the ballroom I intended to retreat to but I of course continued to meet guests with my aunt.

"General Benedict Arnold, Pleasure to see you again Mrs. Washington and a pleasure to meet you Lady Beatrice ." said a rather confident man.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said offering my hand as my aunt had instructed.

"Look forward to seeing you both throughout the night" he said exiting.

"The General is a handsome man. A widower too." added my aunt.

"Yes and seems my twice my age Auntie." I jabbed back.

I finally was able to escape the formal "hellos" and made my way to the drink table. I was alone with my thoughts and the music for all of a moment when ( the lady of the house) approached me.

"Oh, Beatrice dear I was wondering if you could point the Captain here in the right direction to the back laws, I would but I'm still waiting for the arrival of a few more guests. I'll leave you to the introductions." she said leaving as quick as she left only this time I was now forced to entertain a stranger.

"Hello," the gentleman began obviously feeling as awkward as I was "I'm Captain Benjamin Tallmadge, pleasure to meet you Miss?"

 _Benjamin_ Tallmadge. "Benjamin?" I questioned. Was it really the Benjamin Tallmadge I had grown up with?

"Yes? Have we met Beatri- Bea! I hardly recognized you." he exclaimed putting the name together finally.

"Yes! How have you been? What has it been 10 years?" I asked him excitedly.

"I'm well! And I think it has been that long although I saw your brother not to long ago in training." He added. I was about to continue with more questions when a older man approached me.

"Beatrice Washington. My look how you've grown." said the man known as Mr. Price an old friend of my father's I always found odd and creepy.

"Um, yes hello Mr. Price" I said not so subtly wiping my hand after he kissed it.

"I was most unfortunate to hear about your father's passing. However, I know he would be disappointed if I didn't manage to steal a dance from his lovely daughter." he said smirking.

That was in fact the last thing I wanted. I did not want to be rude so I opened my mouth with not real direction as I began to speak.

"I uh-" I was cut off.

"Um you'll have to forgive me good sir but Miss Washington here has just promised me a dance." said Ben after making eye contact with me, obviously waiting to see if he had made a mistake.

"Uh, yes Mr. Price please forgive me, I do hope to catch up later." I said politely bowing my head.

"After you Miss Washington," Benjamin said offering me his hand. I greatly accepted it as we made our way to the floor.

"Is he still looking?" I said through a gritted smile as we took our dancing positions.

"You're clear" he smirked. I sighed a breath of relief causing Ben to laugh.

"Well thank you. Although your favor may extend farther than you think because I am a terrible dancer." I said awkwardly looking at my feet. The music began to sway and so did we.

"You're not suppose to look at your feet." he fake scolded.

"I know, I know" I said pulling my gaze up to his face where we locked eyes. While the rest of him might have looked different his eyes were still a piercing blue.

"I'm sorry about your father I hadn't heard bef-"

"It's quite alright I don't like discussing it much" I told him, not really wanting to uncover anything I had closed up months ago. Instead I changed the subject.

"So how have you been? What have you done these past few years?" I asked him curiously.

"Well I ended up attending Yale and working as school master before the war started." He said as we spun through the dance floor.

"A Yale man. Impressive. What was your favorite core you learned?" Partly wanting to know what he had learned, partly to see if my education matched up to a man's in any way.

"I rather enjoyed Latin and I'd hardly say impressive but I'm sure a Yale woman would be more successful." he said to me.

"Benjamin, I hardly think society is ready for such a force to be reckoned with but I do hope someday." I only half joked in return.

"Did you continue your studies?" he implored.

"Um, well I had a series of tutors and political figures in my life so while I learned quite a lot I most likely picked up on a lot more than my father had intended." I said grinning.

"I'd expect nothing less." he retorted.

I hardly realized how long we spent dancing, for apparently we had much catching up to do. I didn't recall seeing the rest of the evening. I quite enjoyed the night of laughing and dancing, something I had not done in far too long.

"Oh my, they're already playing the final song. I have to help say goodbye to guests." I told Ben.

"Oh yes by all means. It was very nice to see you after all this time. I do hope to see you again soon." He said biding me a short goodbye.

"Thank you again for helping me." I said referring to my earlier predicament.

"Huh- uh yes of course." he said and I bid him a quick farewell.

I found my aunt by the door as guests were greeting her and a final goodnight.

"Beatrice there you are. I didn't see you most of the night." she commented as I snuck into my place my the door. I chorused her goodbyes politely. I saw the General from earlier tonight exiting.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Washington." he said to me kissing my hand goodbye.

"And you as well General." I said giving the most wholesome smile I could. I said goodbyes to a few more guest, most of them whom I had never met, when I saw Benjamin approaching the door.

"Goodnight Miss Washington." he said taking my hand as many done before.

"Serius, Captain Tallmadge." ( _Until Later, Captain Tallmadge.)_ I said in my best Latin

"Usque tum" ( _Until then)_ he said in response opening the door. It must have been extra cold that night because it felt quite contrasting to my cheeks which felt slightly warm and flushed.

"Well I think that went rather well, Beatrice? How was your first ball?" my aunt asked as we all sat around the fire sipping our tea.

"Quite well." I responded rather honestly. It was not as bad as I had anticipated. I smiled fondly at the night.

"Your Uncle could not make it but he still sent letters with another solider. He sent one for you as well." My aunt said snapping me from my thoughts as she handed me the enclosed letter. I wondered if this letter would contain anymore information of this highly secretive task.

* * *

 **New chapter! Also a real Ben and Bea scene! I really liked this chapter so I hope you guys liked it! I also made a tumblr for the account, its the same as this account "timetotype" but I'm also hoping to get a link up for it and notify when there are updates on here. As always thanks so much for reading and I love hearing feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**December 25, 1776**_ _ **Morristown, New Jersey**_ _**(Continental Army Headquarters)**_

My aunt and I had been at headquarters for a week in order to build morale in the week leading up to Christmas however it was now Christmas and my uncle and some select troops were on a "special mission" since our arrival. Any further explanation of my secret task was mute at this point and I was worried sick about my family's condition. Oh how I wished for a moment that I could share one more normal Christmas with my family but this war was going to be costly and there was little I could do about it. I looked at the snow steadily falling outside and my worries drifted to someone else and not for the first time that month either. I wondered how Benjamin was and if he was safe right now or even wondered if he was with my uncle or brother. I had worried about Ben quite a lot since our chance meeting. I prayed they were all safe before climbing into bed for the night where I dozed off into a restless sleep.

 _ **January 4th 1776**_

The troops had marched in late last night and many were still asleep after their drunken celebrations from their victory at Trenton. My uncle however knew there was business to attend to pertaining to a treasonous man and a court martialed captain.

"Ma'am your aunt doesn't wish you see such horrid acts" said a soldier who was responsible for my well being while I was at camp. He was referring to the hanging of a man who attempted to steal and possibly kill the great General George Washington. I was on my way back from medical tent where I had been offering services as nurse but my aunt was worried the sight of a man being hung would disturb me however I was no stranger to the harsh reality of death.

"I will be quite alright sir, it is a short walk back to the house and besides I must speak to my uncle." he had not spoken to me about whatever secret task he wanted my help with, in fact he had not spoken to me at all in quite sometime. I marched my way across the camp, I fixed my eyes on the door to the house I had been staying in that was also used for business. I tried to keep my focus because I knew that the sight of a hanging man would indeed make me nauseous despite my protests otherwise. The young solider tried to keep up.

"Miss Washington I believe the General is in an important meeting and you shoul-" he was cut off as we reached the steps of the house.

"Miss Washington the General is in a meeting and requires your attendance." said Thomas, the solider standing guard.

"Oh yes thank you" this had to be it, why else would he want me apart of an important meeting?

"Now gentlemen I want to see if we can work out some arrangement here where we can have the most success in procuring intelligence. I have personally invited my own mind which I think will prove useful." I heard my uncle say obviously addressing people as I stepped in room.

"Yes but-" an older gentleman stopped speaking upon my arrival. I tried to act nonchalantly to the obvious discomfort of the eyes all looking at me. There was my uncle, two older gentlemen I didn't know( one in uniform, the other in common clothes) and _the_ Benjamin Tallmadge was also there much to my surprise.

"Ah here she is, gentlemen let me introduce you to Miss Beatrice Washington, my niece. She is wildly resourceful and I think useful for this spy ring to work." My uncle said while the listeners absorbed the information. _A spy ring? What did I know about spies?_

"Beatrice this is Mr. Sackett , Colonel Scott, and Captain Tallmadge." my uncle finished the rather silent introductions.

"Sir these actions are hardly a man's job but a woman's? I simply don't see this peeking her interest or-" Colonel Scott began but I immediately felt the need to defend myself.

"Colonel I am very dedicated to any cause that can advance the birth of our new nation. A war that has affected all of us most certainly peeks my interest." I jested, half teasing and half jabbing. I knew there was a war going on and like every man fighting in it I wanted to help, I wasn't ignorant to the cause. I could have sworn I saw Benjamin smirk.

"Well I'll leave you to it. I'm sure you can brief Beatrice and here on the matters at hand Captain" My uncle said nodding towards Ben and taking his exit. I felt this whole scenario very typical of his character. We stood in silence for a moment before someone broke it.

Mr. Sackett spoke."Well please sit down Miss Washington so Captain Tallmadge can inform us of his "spy ring" " he gestured towards the open chair. Colonel Scott sighed in disbelief.

"Yes well my man on Long Island has our coat lady hang a jacket when a message needed to be sent" he began

"This man, this Mr. Woodhull? what code does he use? I myself prefer number encryptions but.." _Abraham_ my mind thought when he mentioned Woodhull. That had to be this man on Long Island. I never thought of him to be the type to smuggle information, last I heard his father was extremely loyalist. I suppose if he smuggled the information than he'd be safer though. I had read many books on encryption as a kid because secret codes fascinated me but I never saw it being used in such an application. However, Benjamin still hadn't answered .

"Well..." he began but faulted to finish the sentence.

"Don't tell me you haven't been using a code?!" exclaimed Mr. Sackett

"You have to try and understand that his safety is of the utmost importance. He has a wife and child. He was not 100% willing to join the war otherwise he'd be fighting with us." Benjamin attempted to answer. It was clear they had not been using encryption but it also seemed this "spy" was not all together planned on being a formal thing.

"Yes but how can you trust the character of him? And without the encryption this information is out in the open!" yelled Sackett

"That's why proper and traditional reconnaissance mission is the most effective way!" Colonel Scott yelled. None of them obviously felt the need to resolve the issues together but instead point the flaws with each man's reasoning.

"Well, perhaps you can suggest a solution to educating on encryptions so the information is hidden and a way to do that keeps secure from discovery. This war isn't a clear issue for everyone but it seems to me that we can play those blurred lines to our advantages as long as we are careful." I said which seemed to surprise them that I even dare speak.

"Well I suppose I could craft a code book the Captain here could copy and.." began Mr. Sackett only to be interrupted by the Colonel.

"This is nonsensical! I can not agree with whatever proceedings that occur!" he said storming out.

Ben sat down defeated and it was the first time I met his glance. He looked at me to which I wanted to offer a wry smile but I simply nodded my head before we broke the gaze.

What seemed like hours locked in that room passed by with argument between Mr. Sackett and Benjamin and my interjections here and there. The success rate seemed improbable as my uncle approached with Colonel Scott for a general consensus.

"So gentlemen and woman, what have we decided?" my uncle addressed to the room.

"Well sir," began Ben "I believe for this to be a success we must rely on trust which I believe sir we are lacking in. Mr. Sackett distrusts my experience and I frankly distrust his worries about the common man where Colonel Scott here distrusts the whole idea. and you sir," he said addressing my uncle looking almost taken aback. "somehow know the name Woodhull but refuse to disclose to me how you cam across it. Therefore I'm not confident in any spy ring we construct tonight." he said deflated.

"I see. You gentlemen may retire for the night." My uncle said crossing to his desk. After they exited I remained, I believed he owed me quite the explanation now.

"So what do you think of them?" he turned to me smirking. It was not the response I was expecting.

"Well," I said, sitting down. " They seem awfully accustomed to the sound of their own voice and hardly want to trust a woman's input." I said honestly.

"Which is perhaps why they need it most." he said taking his desk seat across from. It reminded me of countless from when I younger and we'd stay with my aunt and uncle. He would sit in is desk chair and I across from him while we'd discuss anything from how to resolve trivial fights with my brother to issues effecting our country.

"What is your opinion on the matter?" he asked me point blank looking over his notes before him.

"I think that you should have told be about this plan prior to today." I said a bit annoyed still my uncle had kept me at bay for so long but I knew he had quite the job to do. That being said to run a secret organization there has to be no secrets with in it. If one pillar is removed the whole building topples down. I also believe that wants to help our cause because something has pushed him towards us. However, I believe that pushed towards us too little, therefore if we do one thing that further puts him in jeopardy it could be enough to push him back. His identity needs to secured, somehow protected, like the name Woodhull has never been heard in this army." I told him to which he smirked in a satisfied manner.

"I think I have a plan." he nodded.

* * *

 **Hey yeah, it's been longer than I wanted but I've been crazy busy but I've got a few more chapters in the works so I'm hoping to post more soon. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter since I know I changed a few things from the actual episode but I think they were good changes! Beatrice seems to be very good with advice ; ) Anywho thanks for reading as always and I appreciated all the feedback thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes uncle but I simply don't see what experience I bring to the table. I want to help fight in this war but I wasn't allowed a basic training or a college degree. Let me have that and then you might be able to convince those men I'm qualified enough to offer my advice. However, the same men who think that is the proper qualification don't think a woman is even qualified to receive those." I told my uncle as he asked me to fully invest myself to help running this spy ring he had so smugly orchestrated.

"These men you speak of respect you greatl-" but I was not quite finished.

"Respect is not the same as acknowledgment." I told him.

"Beatrice! I let go Colonel Scott as my Chief of Intelligence, a man who was an extremely capable and qualified man, because he was not taking an approach to intelligence I wanted to take. I know for a fact that Major Tallmadge and Mr. Sackett greatly respect you. I understand that this current state does not respect the thoughts of women but the future has a chance. Therefore, it will require both men and women alike to build that." he said putting a coat on. I sighed from my seat looking through the notes in front of me.

"Look I understand your hesitation to help because I threw you in blindly. You and I both know you are smarter than most men and you know exactly how and what you'd do in this situation." he said getting ready to leave the house.

"Alright, I'll do it but you'll have to keep me in the know from now on." I said smirking at him to which he nodded.

I sat down at a small desk I was granted to work at. So this was it. I had a chance to do something about everything unfolding before me. Suddenly footsteps were approaching the room. It was Benjamin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize-uh Beatrice, hello." he seemed flustered.

"Benjamin hello, or should I say Major Tallmadge, Head of Intelligence." I quipped "An impressive promotion."

"Oh, I wish you wouldn't although I'm glad to see you involved in all this. I knew it would be impossible for you to stay idle very long." he smirked at me.

"Well it's good to hear someone's pleased by my presence." I told him trying to do something with my hands other than having them limp at my sides.

"Are people usually not?" he jested.

"Oh it might surprise you but if I may be so bold to speak candidly I'm afraid most people see me as a pain in their arse." I said to which he laughed.

"Well thank goodness I allowed you to speak candidly. I'd hate to hear you speak any other way. At least around me." he said with an honest smile. Before I could responded Mr. Sackett walked in the room.

"Ah Miss Washington and Major Tallmadge, I have brought over my encryption notes, we are going to use a number based system. You two will be in charge of assigning numbers to key terms and making copies for your ." he told us.

"Yes sir, but is very concerned with security and perhaps a book such as this would be a tip off to a British Officer." Ben spoke rather nervously.

"It'll only be temporarily and if he hides it well it'll be a greater measure of security to mask his letters." Mr. Sackett said setting books after books on the long tables.

"I will be in my study tent if you have any further concerns but you both seem quite intelligent and capable." and he was gone as quickly as he came.

"Well I suppose we should get to work." Ben said clapping his hands together.

* * *

"I think I should have a number code." I said standing up to walk around for the first time in a few hours.

"Bea, your uncle specifically asked me to protect your identity and I understand the want to protect those you are about." he said with a finite argument.

"Yes, I know." I said sighing. "I'm going to get some coffee, would you like some?" I said making my way to the kitchen to which he nodded.

I came back into the room to find another person had joined us.

"Come on Tallboy, stretch yer legs." There was only one person who was particularly fond of that nickname for Ben.

"Well that can't be Caleb Brewster, last I heard he was in the middle of the ocean somewhere." I said setting the coffee tray down.

"Bea Washington! What are ya doing here?" he said grinning almost the same way he always did when was smug with himself except now he had quite a long beard.

"Caleb, Bea here is the new member of this intelligence ring we are putting together." Benjamin said clapping Caleb's back.

"If you say anything about this not being a women's place, I'll slap that grin off your face Caleb Brewster." I told him pouring some coffee.

"You know my mind has been made up about yer strength since you pulled a persin out of a coursin river." he said

"Good!" I said handing them each a cup of coffee when a delivery solider walked in the room.

"Major Tallmadge, for you." extending his arm with a note to Ben.

"thank you." he said curiously opening the note.

After a minute of reading he spoke. "It's Samuel they're letting him off the New Jersey in an exchange." he exclaimed.

"Well that's great!" Caleb said embracing Ben.

"That's wonderful! You have to go get him!" I insisted.

"I have to stay here and finish this for Washington."

"He'll let you go" Caleb said,

"When it comes to family, he's understanding" I told him.

"But there are other men's brothers out there, I don't want people to think there's special treatment." he said conflicted.

"Here's what I'll do. I'll go and get him. No, I'll get him drunk then bring him back." Caleb said putting his coat on and grinning.

"Caleb, thank you." Ben said to which he nodded.

* * *

A few hours passed and I saw Ben distractedly starring at his desk.

"Ben, are you alright?" I asked concerned

"Huh, uh yes, just they should have been back by now." he said looking at the clock.

"How do you cope with not seeing your family, not knowing?" he asked looking at me.

"It's hard." I said sitting down across from him. "I worry, I pray for their safety even though it would be easier to do something about it. I try to pray for people as I meet them too." I told him to which he looked puzzled.

"Why?"

"Because with all this loss it's easy for people to lose people that matter to them, and they also lose people they mattered to. If my brother died he wouldn't have parents or a wife that would miss him but I sure would."

"Sometimes it's easier if you don't matter to anyone. If there's no one who cares if you come back, then you can't upset anyone." he said.

"I guess it's just the price we pay." I told him smirking and holding eye contact with him.

"That's it I have to go." he said jumping up for his coat.

"Alright, be safe." I warned knowing his mind was made up.

"I will" he said not looking up.

"And Benjamin," I said no catching his attention. "don't do anything stupid because I do care if you come back."

"Okay Beatrice." he said offering me a warm smile before I watched him leave.

* * *

 **Thanks as always for reading! Hope you like the new chapter and remember I love feedback! Happy New Year!**


End file.
